


Nightmare

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Regrets [1]
Category: Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from hellonsneakers  :<br/>Hello! I don't know if anybody has done this yet, but just something with Bog and Marianne talking about how Bog almost killed her at the elf festival and her punching him. There is an awesome comic that was kind of like that with Marianne waking up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Bog woke up with a start. He jerked, then went very still as he heard Marianne murmur in her sleep next to him. He had been having nightmares on and off for a while, but so far had managed to keep them to himself. They were always the same, him standing over Marianne, his staff raised, his anger controlling him. Bog shuddered as he thought about what he could have done. He could have destroyed her, their chance at happiness, there was so much that he could have... He let the thought fall away as he stared out into the night. He leaned against one of the pillars of Marianne's window. The moon was gone and he could see the sun had started to rise in the distance over the tops of the trees behind the Dark Forest. 

Bog put his hand up to his face, long clawed fingers covered his eyes as he felt a welling up of pain. He was such a monster! What was he even doing here? He should leave now, that was what these dreams were about. He should leave to protect her from him. He turned around to look at Marianne, but she was not sleeping. She was sitting up in bed watching him.

“Bog?” 

He stayed at the window. The light back-lit him in a way that made his face indistinguishable from the darkness. 

Marianne sat up on her knees. “Bog is everything alright?” 

He slowly walked to her. “Marianne...” 

As he moved, she could see his face better. She saw pain and suffering in his features. Marianne quickly closed the space between them, 

“Bog what is wrong?” 

He pulled her against him. dropping his head down to lay his lips to the top of her head. She could hear the heartache in his voice. “What if I had hurt you that night? Why do you stay with me after that? I am a monster, Marianne.” 

His voice sounded choked with emotion. She moved to grasp his face between her hands. 

"Bog what are you talking about?” 

He swallowed hard as he looked at her, his blue eyes full of pain. 

He choked for a moment as he whispered, 

“I have been dreaming about it every night, what could have happened.” 

“Oh, Bog!” 

She pulled him close, then led him to the bed. They sat down at the edge as she pulled his face gently to hers. 

“You are not a monster. What happened that night was a misunderstanding. And who is to say if I had been free that I would not have been the one to hurt you. The point is, you did not hurt me when you could have. That is the past.” 

Marianne ran her fingers long his jaw. 

“ I love you. Bog, look at me--I love you.” 

She forced him to look at her, tears were slowly flowing down from his blue eyes. 

“I love you, Marianne, but...” 

She stopped the words coming from his mouth as she pulled him into a kiss. He grasped at her like a man drowning as he took her kiss, returning it passionately. He cupped the back of her head softly, his fingers trembling just slightly. 

Marianne pulled back gently. 

“No more bad dreams” 

She laid back down taking Bog with her. She softly laid his head against her breasts and held him. Bog wrapped his arms around her hips. She stroked his face and neck until she felt him finally drift back to sleep in his lover's arms. Marianne kissed the top of his head, with a gentle smile whispered once again,

“I love you, Bog. I will always love you.”


End file.
